DRAGON BALL ULTRA 2: The GOD Ceremony Arc
by Versa Jak
Summary: The story continues! 5 years after the first Arc, our characters have become stronger and interesting events are going to take place! Enjoy and leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1: The Royal Meeting

**DRAGON BALL ULTRA 2: The G.O.D Ceremony Arc**

 **Chapter 1: The Royal Meeting**

Five years after the great battle that took place in the World Of Void, Jiren learned to control his newfound power that he had attained in the Tournament Of Power. Vegeta had better control over Super Saiyan Purple. And Goku, day and night transformed into Ultra Instinct which made it easy for him to get that state whenever he wanted. The toll of reaching the power of the Gods also reduced to nothingness. Goku never again, felt pain after transforming into Ultra Instinct.

Vegeta and Jiren had trained hard enough to become as strong as Goku. But Ultra Instinct gave Goku a better advantage.

 **Planet Sadala, Universe 6**

Cabba walked towards the Palace of their King Brass. "Make it quick, boy." a voice behind him said. Cabba nodded. The person behind him looked around as if he was trying to capture the planet's image in his mind. The grand palace came into view. It was golden in colour, had tall pillars beautiful gardens and ponds outside. "At least it looks better than my home planet." the man behind Cabba said.

As they entered the Throne Room, the ministers of the court looked in surprise at the new visitor with Cabba. King Brass got up to welcome Cabba. He looked a lot like the mix of Caulifla and Cabba. He had the look of authority and politeness at the same time. "Welcome, Cabba! How was your training? What new levels have you reached now?! We are all training here too! I have managed to reach Super Saiyan 3!" Cabba smiled. "Congratulations, your Majesty." King Brass seemed to notice Vegeta. "Who is this?" he asked. "He is a Saiyan of Universe 7, Prince Vegeta. He was the one who first taught me to transform."

"Welcome, welcome! Very glad to meet you. You are the Prince...where is your father?"

"He's dead. Our planet blew up. There are only three Saiyans alive. Me and another one named Kakarot reside on Earth. My brother Tarble resides on a certain planet close to where Namek was."

"Oh dear. Sorry to hear that. Wait...Namek _was_?"

"Yes, Namek was destroyed too. The Namekians reside on a planet they call New Namek."

"I see, I see. Wait a minute! According to the story you told me I have come to a conclusion that you are _not_ the Prince anymore. You are the King. The King of All Saiyans of Universe 7! King Vegeta!" The thought struck Vegeta like a lightning bolt. "I...never thought about that." King Brass smiled. The minister seemed to be nodding to themselves about Vegeta's appearance. "Let's go someplace quieter." King Brass said.

Vegeta and King Brass sat facing each other in one of Brass' most private gardens. "Now as one King to another, let's talk. Your universe sure seems like a scary one. How many Super Saiyan transformations do you know of?"

"I know many but, I can't do all of them. We have the original trio, Super Saiyan 1, 2 and 3. Then we have the Super Saiyan God. I can do that."

"You can turn into a God? That is...amazing!"

"Not really, it's just us mastering the ki of a God. Then we have the Super Saiyan level of a God. We call it Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Blue for short. Then there is an improved version of Super Saiyan Blue that I mastered. I call it, Super Saiyan Purple. These are the forms I can do." King Brass looked amazed. "Interesting. What about the forms you cannot do?"

"You know of Kale's transformation." The King nodded. "Then there is a transformation called Super Saiyan Rage. It is an advanced level of Super Saiyan 2 that equals or is more than, the power of a Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan achieved with natural God ki gives us Super Saiyan Rose'." King Brass was heavily interested in all of this.

After a few hours, Vegeta walked out of the Palace. Cabba came up to him. "Master. Now we've both kept our promises." Vegeta smiled. "Indeed. Your King is a proud Saiyan too. He talked about his position and power like a true warrior. This is a good planet. Take good care of it." Cabba nodded. "Master, I would like to fight you."

"Oh? You think you can beat me? Well, bring it on! I'd like to see how far my student has gone!" They both flew to a deserted area. Cabba attacked without any warning. He aimed a punch at Vegeta's face. Vegeta barely managed to block it. "He's gotten stronger." Vegeta thought. Vegeta tried to land a kick in Cabba's stomach but Cabba dodged out of the way.

Cabba flew a bit back and touched the ends of his palms together. "Oh?" Vegeta thought. He mimicked Cabba's movements. "The I too, will." Energy formed in between their hands and they both yelled. "FINAL FLASH!" Their beams collided but there was no difference in power. "I don't believe it!" Vegeta thought. "He's still managed to keep up with me. He stopped his beam and dodged Cabba's. "Cabba! Let's take this up a notch. I will transform into a Super Saiyan God to give you a better time against me. I think you must have mastered Super Saiyan 3. Five years is more than enough time."

"Yes master. It is more than enough." Saying this, Cabba and Vegeta started powering up. Vegeta transformed into a Super Saian God and watched Cabba. He was surprised to find Cabba's power nearing his. With a loud yell Cabba transformed. Vegeta could/nt believe his eyes when he saw that Cabba's hair was red. He smiled. "Impressive! Just how many transformations can you do?" Cabba smiled back. "Up to Super Saiyan Blue. Five years is more than enough time, after all. Let's keep on going."

 **Belmod's Planet, Universe 11**

Belmod was watching his favorite tree from his bedroom window. "It is time." he said. "Marcarita! Call Toppo!" A few minutes later, Toppo arrived. "Toppo...it is time. You are ready. I...I am retiring."

 **A Few Days Later Somewhere in One of the Universes**

A hooded figure sat on a throne. "This is good. Word travels fast." he said. "Belmod is retiring. There will be a G.O.D Ceremony. I shall ruin his future just like he ruined mine!"

Who is this new villain? Belmod is retiring! What is a G.O.D Ceremony? How much stronger are Hit, Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan and Bulla? Find out later in, Dragon Ball Ultra!


	2. Chapter 2: The Invitation

**Chapter 2: An Invitation**

"This is delicious!" Beerus said, as he tasted cottage cheese for the first time. "You say this is made from milk?" Whis asked Bulma. She nodded. "It sure is!"

"It will taste so much better if we dip it in some kind of sauce!" Beerus said. "That's what we humans usually do." Bulma said. Vegeta stood on the side putting a piece in his mouth. Suddenly, Goku appeared behind them. "Hey, guys!" They all flinched. "Goku! What the hell is wrong with you?! You've really got to stop doing that you know!"

Goku smiled. "Sorry, sorry!' he said but didn't seem like it. "Cottage cheese with sauce. Oh, my!" He quickly grabbed one from Beerus' plate. "Goku, I will destroy this planet, if you ever do that again!" he screamed. "Huh?" Bulma asked. "If you destroy this planet, how will get its food? And anyway isn't that a misuse of your job? What'll happen if Lord Zeno finds out, huh?"

Beerus gritted his teeth. Suddenly, a truck came flying from the sky. "Oh, Monaka's here!" Whis exclaimed. "What have you brought for us, Monaka?" Monaka brought out a large envelope. It was purple in colour. There was a symbol on it. "That's the symbol of the God of Destruction of Universe 11." Beerus said. He opened it.

 _My fellow, Beerus._

 _I am retiring from my position as a God of Destruction. Toppo will take over. As you already know, there will be a G.O.D Ceremony. I would like to invite you, and the team of Universe 7, who participated in the Tournament of Power. The attendance of the Supreme Kai is mandatory. Other than that, I shall allow you to bring along your relatives. The Ceremony will take place in ten days. That is all._

 _Yours truly_

 _The God of Destruction who beat you in an arm wrestling match._

Beerus gritted his teeth. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"What is it, Lord Beerus?" Whis asked. "Belmod. He's retiring. We all are invited to his G.O.D Ceremony."

"A god ceremony? What's that?" Goku asked. "G.O.D Ceremony." Whis spelt it out. "It's like a farewell to the previous God of Destruction. Toppo shall be given his role as a true God of Destruction in that Ceremony."

The next day, Goku went to visit Gohan. Pan ran out of the house and hugged him. "Grandpa!"

"Hey! How's my girl?" Goku asked. "She's fine." Gohan came out of the house. "What's up, Dad?"

"I wanna fight someone, you know, to train. Vegeta doesn't want to, right now."

"Sure, Dad." The flew to a clearing and took their positions. "Let's go full power." Gohan said. Goku powered up to Super Saiyan Blue with Kaio-ken times twenty. Gohan started powering up. His hair started glowing. With a flash of light, Gohan transformed. When Goku managed to see, he looked at Gohan. "You're power's incredible. You'e been training a lot, Gohan. Even Blue with Kaio-ken won't be able to beat you now."

Gohan's hair was orange and a beautiful orange ki flowed around his body. It looked a lot like Vegeta's ki in Super Saiyan Purple. The ki did not look like a Super Saiyan God's ki. There was a big difference. "I'm a lot stronger, Dad. I think you're gonna have to use Ultra Instinct." he said. "What is that transformation?" Goku asked. "It is an advancement of my Mystic form. The next level." he answered.

Goku was feeling really proud. "I'm not going to transform the usual Saiyan way." Gohan said. "I've found my own way of getting stronger." Goku smiled. "You sure have." He closed his eyes and began concentrating. Dvelving into a state of mind where everything was not important. When he opened them again, he was bathing in the aura of Ultra Instinct. "Let's begin, Gohan!"

Gohan charged at him. Ultra Instinct did helping Goku but Gohan was fst enough. Vegeta woke up from his nap and began watching from Capsule Corp. Gohan was toe to toe with Goku. No one was winning. After sometime of fighting, Gohan stopped. "Dad, if this keeps upp, we'll end up destroying the Earth. Let's end this." Goku nodded. They flew a little apart and began. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" Their beams collided. With raw power, Goku was stronger. After a long time, Goku finally managed to push Gohan away and the fight ended.

Gohan has attained a new form. The G.O.D Ceremony will be held in ten days. What is going to happen? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Ultra!


	3. Chapter 3: The Training Begins

**Chapter 3: The Training Begins**

Goku stared at Gohan. "What do you call this form?" he asked. "Well I haven't got much of a name, so it's my Second Mystic Form. The only problem with this form is that I can't keep it up for long but can train myself to do so. It's like Super Saiyan 2."

"Even I can't keep up Ultra Instinct for long. My ki drains out rapidly. Even faster than Super Saiyan 3. That's the only problem." Goku said. "How is Goten doing?" Gohan smiled. "Since Android 17 had gone for his World Tour with his family, Goten and Trunks had been taking care of his island and its wildlife. Now imagine if Android 17 could get as strong as Blue on that island, how strong can Goten and Trunks be now?"

"I dunno. They can turn Blue?" Gohan shook his head. "No, they can go up to Super Saiyan 3. But Gotenks can go Blue. That fusion always managed to reach the transformation two steps ahead of the transformation they can do in their normal state." Goku nodded. "How come I've never felt their power?"

"They've been practicing in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Even I managed to reach this form when I borrowed a few minutes from them."

"But that means...they must be older than me!" Goku shouted. Gohan laughed. "Not really. They only go in there for like a few minutes. Maximum five. And they don't do it daily. It's like once a month maybe." Goku sighed in relief. "Man, if they did that daily, I wonder how old they'd be right now! I'd like to meet them."

"They must be with Vegeta right now. I'll come with you." Goku nodded. "Let's go." Using Instant Transmission, they reached Vegeta. "Hey, Vegeta!" Vegeta flinched. "Dammit Kakarot! I'm training here!" Goku looked around. They were in the Gravity Chamber. "Where's Goten and Trunks?"

"Right here." said a voice behind them. Goku turned around to see two strong young men. One with purple hair and one that looked like his mirror image. "Trunks! You look just like Future Trunks!" Goku said. "Yeah...he is me, after all."

"And Goten!" Goku continued. "You've still kept my hairstyle? You can change it, you know. I mean, we look exactly the same."

"I like this hairstyle, Dad." Goten said. "I'm gonna keep it." Goku sighed. "As you wish. So how're you both doing?"

"Great!" they both said together. "Our powers are exactly the same!" Trunks said. "That's nothing to be proud of, son." Vegeta said. "You ought to be stronger than Kakarot's boy. Anyway, you both are still weak." Goten and Trunks looked down. "Kakarot! I've been meaning to talk to you. Come with me." Goku followed Vegeta out to the gardens of Capsule Corp. The only Saiyans in our family who are not strong enough are Pan and Bulla. We need to see to this."

Goku sighed. "Oh, come on, Vegeta! They are training!"

"They can't even transform into a Super Saiyan!"

"Goten was seven when he transformed. These girls are five!"

"I'm not taking any excuses. Tell your son Gohan to train Pan. After all, he is quite strong now. Still weaker than me...but he is still stronger than your Blue with Kaio-ken. He'll be a fine teacher. On the other hand, I shall train Bulla. In the G.O.D Ceremony, the people should see that the strength of Saiyans is strong, even in kids." Goku nodded. "As you wish. Pan will be happy to know that she'll be trained even more. She likes training."

"Good." The next day, Gohan began training his daughter and Vegeta, his. Goku on the other hand went to visit Android 17, who was back from his tour a few days back. Bulma had really given him enough money to travel the world for five whole years. "17!" he shouted. 17 looked up from his work and flew towards Goku with a smile on his face. "Good to see you, Goku." he said.

Goku smiled. "You too. How're you doing?"

"To be honest, I'm a little rusty now. Haven't trained in hardcore fashion for five years now. I'm sure if I fought you now, I'd lose. I would be able to defeat your Super Saiyan 3, but God would be tough. Don't even start about Blue. And I heard that you've learnt to transform into Ultra Instinct on your own without breaking you limits." Goku nodded. "Dammit I gotta start training again."

Goku smiled. "I've got an idea." A few minutes later, Android 18, 17 and...Krillin stood in front of each other in a circle. "You three, fight each other to train." Krillin gasped. "Why are you doing this to me, Goku?" Android 18 nodded. "He needs to earn more money!" 17 smiled. "I like the idea." 18 and Krillin looked at him angrily. "It's settled, then! Have fun, you three!" Goku said and vanished. " GOKU!" Krillin screamed.

Pan, Bulla, 17, 18 and Krillin have begun training to get stronger. What will be the results of their training? Seven days remain before the G.O.D Ceremony begins. Interesting events will soon unfold. Keep reading to find out more in, Dragon Ball Ultra!


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

**Chapter 4: The** **Preparations**

 **One Day Remains Before the G.O.D Ceremony**

Whis looked at Goku. "Now remember, Goku. You have to be formal."

"But I will be in my formal clothes if I'm wearing my gi!" Goku exclaimed. "No sir, YOU ARE NOT!" Chichi shouted. "YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN FORMAL! Whis, I'm putting you in charge of the way Goku dresses and acts! This is an important event that people can barely see!"

"That's quite right, Ma'am. This is the most special G.O.D Ceremony Ever. The Universe 7 team which won the T.O.P are invited. Along with that, the Saiyans of Universe 6 have been invited as well. This has never happened in millions of years." Whis replied. "Aw, man!" Goku looked down. After Chichi had gone, Whis whispered into his ear. "Don't worry about your clothes, Goku. I'll put a magical effect on your gi so that it looks like a formal Earth dress. You just have to work on your behavior." Goku smiled. "Thanks, Whis! You're the best!"

 **At the same time, at Capsule Corp.**

"Vegeta! Are you sure it's ok for Pan and Bulla to attend this Ceremony? After all, they're only five." Bulma shouted from the kitchen. "How does it matter?! I destroyed entire planets at that age! They will come! It is an honorable moment." Vegeta shouted back. "And what do you think you're doing in the kitchen?!"

"I'm baking a cake!"

"A CAKE?! What for?!"

"For Toppo and Belmod. This is their precious event after all."

"You're not supposed to...gah! Tell the servants to make it and help me put this suit on! I still haven't gotten used to these weak,tiny buttons."

"Oh? The Prince of All Saiyans needs help in putting on clothes?! I will bake this cake and no one else! Tell the servants to help you instead!" Vegeta sighed. There was no point arguing with her. He looked around. "Hey! Servant-man! Help me with this!"

 **Planet Sadala**

"It is an honor that myself, Cabba, Kale and Caulifla have been invited to the G.O.D Ceremony!" King Brass announced. "Universe 11 acknowledged our strength! This is a proud moment for Saiyans! We can show them how much stronger we have become, and how much stronger we can become!" The Saiyans of Universe 6 cheered.

 **A few years earlier, Earth, Universe 7**

Krillin looked at Roshi. "You want me to do what, now?!"

"You heard me right. I want you to continue the Kame school. Take my place. You are much stronger than I already am. Teach humans to break their limits. Tien is already continuing the Crane school. I want you to do so too. Grow ever strong. I'm already immortal, so you'll always have me for guidance. Plus..." he grinned in a pervy way. "...Once I am no longer a Master...I freely chase girls without any guilt!"

Krillin looked down. "I...accept, Master Roshi." He took the staff from Roshi's hand. "Congratulations, Master Krillin."

 **Present Day**

"Congratulations, Videl. You have completed your training. There is nothing more I can teach you. I can sense you going far with fighting. Five years after a pregnancy, you've proved women to be capable of going through hardships to get back on track. Good job."

"I'm honored, Master Krillin. Gohan will be happy won't he?"

"Yes. I'm sure he will."

 **Somewhere in one of the Universes**

The figure on the throne got up. "IT IS TIME! I have been training with my life! It will all come to use now! Belmod will watch as I destroy his successor and then... I kill him. Universe 11 will be without a God of Destruction and there will be no one to stop me! I shall rule the Universe. And then...I shall pay that Frieza a visit.

Everyone is ready to go to the G.O.D Ceremony. Including an uninvited guest. What will happen tomorrow? Guess who the villain is! If you aren't able to, then find out next time, in Dragon Ball Ultra 2!


	5. Chapter 5: God of Destruction, Toppo!

**Chapter 5: God of Destruction, Toppo!**

 **The Day of the G.O.D** **Ceremony**

Whis beckoned to everyone. "The Cube is waiting for its passengers!" Everyone shuffled and got inside. Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Pan, Videl, Chichi, Bulma, Roshi, Krillin, Android 18, Android 17, Tien, Bulla, Whis and Beerus. 17 people in all. It was pretty cramped up. "I'm surprised you were able to make it, 17!" 18 said. "Are you really ok leaving your island and the animals on it like that?" 17 smiled. "Don't worry. Those poachers have had more than enough. It has been 5 years. So naturally by now, they must have got it in their heads not to mess with me.

On the other side, Goku was complaining. "I can hardly move in this suit! It's itchy!"

"I don't care what you think! This is a formal event that you can see only once in your whole life! So deal with it!" Chichi screamed. "Kakarot's right. Though I've worn a suit before I completely agree that we cannot move as well as usual in it." Vegeta stated. "Just deal with it for one day, please?" Bulma asked. "Hmph. Fine."

 **Sometime later...in the World of Void (A large platform had been created)**

"Jiren! Hey look it's Jiren!" Chichi shouted. Jiren stiffened, clearly embarrassed. "Hey Jiren, long time no see! You never really told me if you liked the food I served you five years ago!" Bulma responded. "It was...delicious. Umm...thank you for the meal?"

"Oh stop being so formal. It doesn't suit you. I apologize, everyone. He's still not that social. But he's learning." Toppo emerged from behind them."

"Toppo! Congratulations!" After all the congratulations, Vegeta stated. "I never liked This Place. Every time we're here the Universes are at stake." Goku nodded. "True. To think that this place was destroyed just five years ago." The Gods of Destruction stiffened. "WHAT?! This sacred place...was destroyed?" Vegeta covered Goku's mouth in alarm. "No no just forget what he said! It's not true! It never happened!" Then, he dragged Goku away. "You, idiot!" he whispered. "Whis turned back the time! So it never happened! Don't go around mentioning this to the Gods!"

"Ok ok! I won't." At that moment, in a flash of light, another Cube appeared. "Master!" Cabba jumped out. "Nice to meet you again." he said with a bow. "Hey old-man Goku! We've trained our asses these past five years. I can't wait to beat you up in a rematch!" Caulifla threatened. "I'll help sis too." Kale walked forward. "

"Hmm...you both are much stronger, now. But I still doubt you will be able to beat me."

"WHAT WAS THAT?! WANT ME TO PUMMEL YOU?"

"Now, now. No fighting please." Whis said. The Ceremony will start soon.

 **Somewhere in one of the Universes...**

The dark figure stood up. "It's time. Let's leave. We need to make it there right after Toppo is the new God of Destruction. That is how I will kill two birds with one stone!"

He pointed at another hooded figure. "You. Come. I shall make sure you have your revenge as well."

 **Back to the Ceremony**

Toppo stood in front of Belmod. The two Zenos hovered above them. They spoke together. "Toppo Bread. Do you promise to uphold the duties of a God of Destruction?"

"I do."

"If you ever break the rules, we will be forced to take matters into our own hands. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Then henceforth, you are the new God of Destruction of Universe 11!" The Zenos squeezed their palms and suddenly huge amounts of purple energy was released from Belmod's body into Toppo's. His body grew in size, he became more muscular, and finally, he was permanently in his God of Destruction form thought the purple godly ki couldn't be seen continuously.

Before anyone could move a muscle, two figures suddenly appeared. "My, my. We _are_ in time. Do you know who we are?" As they were hooded they couldn't be seen well. But one of them removed their hood to reveal their identity. Everyone on the platform was shocked. Before them, with eyes full of hatred and malicious intentm stood Frost.

Frost is back! Who is his ally? Why does this strange person hate Toppo and Belmod so much? What will happen? Find out next time, in Dragon Ball Ultra 2!


	6. Chapter 6: The Strongest in All Universe

**Chapter 6: The Strongest in All Universes**

The second person also removed his hood. Well gromed hair, formal combat attires and one evil smile. This guy had all the looks if a perfect villain. All the deities gasped. "Ya'll know this person?" Goku asked. The newcomer opened his arms. "For those who don't know, my name...is Sin. I am the second strongest in all the universes...just below the Grand Priest. The Grand Priest walked up to him. "You are most definitely not invited here. You shall be erased by Lord Zen-Oh."

Before the Zenos could do anything, quick as lightning, Sin threw two transparent cubes at them. They trapped the Zenos in them. "Use as much power as you want but those cubes won't break. That's because they're tied to my lifeforce. In other words, you're gonna have to kill me. But before we start the fighting..." He pointed a finger to the left. Everyone looked. They saw a spaceship coming out of nowhere, into the World of Void. "That's impossible! only angels can send people and things into the World of Void! You and that spaceship should not be here!" Belmod yelled.

Sin noved his hand to have it point at Belmod's face. "I always hated you." he said. "I had potential to become a God of Destruction. You knew that. I can control Hakai. And I have Mastered Ultra Instinct as well! Yet you decided to give Toppo a chance cause he was weaker than you! You couldn't stand the fact that your pupil was stronger than you!" A ki beam came out of his finger and went through Belmod's head, killing him instantly.

Everyone was still in shock. The spaceship came closer. out of it, came three more people. "Raven, Hearts and Sun. The third, fourth and fifth strongest in the Universes. Today, we shall fight! Take over the Omni-King! Ther will be no ruler! Everyone will live in peace!" Sin yelled. He looked at the audience. "The angels and the Gods of Destruction are not involved in these matters. You may create spectator stands and watch the battle. The Zenos are all about rules. They won't hesitate to erase you if you don't follow them by attacking us." Inside the cubes, the Zenos nodded.

Spectator stands were made. One large slab of Kachin, as large as the T.O.P fighting stage in area, was made. "This shall be our battleground! Toppo! Don't forget you are a God of Destruction now. You can't do anything." Sin said to Toppo who was glaring at him in rage. "You killed my master!"

"It was hardly worth it." All the angels, Gods of Destruction and Supreme Kais went and sat down. Sin looked at the rest. I think the non-fighters should go there too. Including you three." He pointed at Roshi, Tien and Krillin. They gulped. They could feel the amount of power Sin had. They quietly went to the spectator seats and sat down.

Frost stepped up. "Sin. I have begun to hate Saiyans. So for my revenge I would like to fight the two Saiyan kids." He smiled and pointed at Pan and Bulla. Gohan and Vegeta gasped. Sin smiled. As you wish." He snapped his fingers and Pan, Bulla and Frost were inside a protective, transparent green dome that no one could enter. "Also tied to my lifeforce." Sin said. Pan and Bulla looked frightened as hell. But then, Vegeta spoke up. "Girls! Now is not the time to be covering in fear! You are Saiyans! You were born to fight! Remember your heritage and beat his ass back to Hell!" For some reason Pan and Bulla felt better and more determined after hearing those words.

Sin gave an evil smile and opened his arms. "And now, let us begin! The final battle for all the Universes...BEGIN!"


	7. Chapter 7: Frost Vs The Saiyan Girls

Chapter 7: Frost Vs The Saiyan Girls

"Wait a minute." Whis said. He tapped his staff to the ground. All the formal clothes of the fighters changed to their usual fighting clothes. Even the Saiyan girls got gi that they were comfortable in. "Thanks, Whis!" Goku called out. Goku, Vegeta and Jiren charged straight at Sin. He smiled and beckoned to them. And so, the battle began!

Caulifla, Kale and Cabba attacked Sun, Hit and Dyspo charged at Hearts, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks went after Raven and Goku, Vegta and Jiren went straight for Sin. In the orb, Frost smiled at the girls. They tensed up, and took the battle stance taught to them. Without warning, Frost appeared behind them and kicked Pan. The blow was so tough, that Pan flew and hit the other side of the large orb. He then turned to Bulla, grabbed her by the hair and threw her at Pan. Both girls screamed and collided. "This is so much fun!" Frost yelled. "I'm going to take my time tearing you apart." Pan got up and tried to attack. Frost dodged the first few punches with ease and was suddenly met with one on his face. Pan smiled. "Not bad huh?'

Frost was taken aback for a second, then he smiled. "I'm surprised, you were able to hit me...but that just tickled. I am in my final form, after all. You are a fiesty one! I'll take you one first, and when I'm done with you..." he pointed at Bulla. "...you'll be next." He lunged towards Pan and punched her on the cheek. She tried to punch back but Frost dodged and slammed a kick onto her hip. Pan screamed as she felt a bone crack. Meanwhile, Bulla stood, motionless. She couldn't move. She knew that alone, Pan didn't stand a chance. But she was really scared. She'd never been in a situation like this before! Her father had taught her some moves. She could use ki blasts. But what's the point if she was too scared to move?! Pan flared up her ki. She lunged at Frost and raised her hand for a punch. Frost held up his hands to block. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pan smile. He realized it a little too late. With one swing, Pan kicked Frost as hard as shr could.

This angered Frost. He appeared right in front of Pan and hit her with a flurry of attacks. While being hit Pan's mind was racing. "He's too strong! And fast. There's no way I can beat him like this. Bulla is too scared to move. I must protect her. I...must protect...my friend!" She saw Frost's kick coming at her. With one flick of her hands, she grabbed his leg. With strength she didn't know she had, she swung Frost away. In that moment, she took her chance. "Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" She threw out a Kamehameha for the first time. It hit Frost full on. When the wave subsided, Frost stood there, panting. It hurt more than he thought it would. But Pan wad not happy. "If only I could turn Super Saiyan!" she screamed. "Pan!" she heard her father call her from outside the orb. She saw Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks fight the one named Raven. Gohan was looking at her. "You wanna go Super Saiyan, don't you? Then do it!"

"What?"

"Pan, you've gone Super Saiyan once before! You just don't remember!"

"When? I don't think...I.."

"Pan, the Super Saiyan God Ceremony! I told you how we needed another Saiyan and it worked even if you were still in your mother's stomach. But you forgot that the prophecy not only needed Saiyans...but Super Saiyans! You turned Super Saiyan in your mother's stomach when you felt the ki of five other Super Saiyans."

Pan suddenly felt a jerk. "That's right! The memory is faint but there...I was a Super Saiyan...I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" She closed her eyes and began increasing her ki. She heard Goku's voice. "You got this, Pan. Remember!"

Pan's eyes flew open, her hair spiked up, her aura flared yellow and her eyes turned greenish-blue. Frost stood before the real first female Super Saiyan. Not just of Universe 7, but of all Universes as Caulifla had attained the form much after the Super Saiyan God Ceremony. "The real fight starts now, Frost. Before he knew it, Frost was slammed on the face by Pan's hand, a small ball of ki appeared on her palm at the same time and blasted Frost away. It was a two in one combo. Frost punched her face but her eyes never left him. The fifty times multiplier was a good boost in strength. Frost knew if he had the ability to transform into his Golden Form, he wouldn't need to blink even once. But no matter how hard he tried, his body was not strong enough to transform. Frost and Pan started exchanging blows. "How could a five year old be so damn strong?!" The amount of potential in this one was immense.

Pan blasted Frost with ki balls, Frost took them and hit back. They once again exchanged multiple blows. Each took the other's like champs. But of course, Frost was stronger and had more experience. In mid-battle, they locked hands. While doing that, Frost slowly moved his tail behind Pan and grabbed her neck. Pan begun to choke. She looked around, desperate for help. Her grandpa was fighting Sin, her dad was fighting Raven, no one could enter the orb unless...her eyes fell on Bulla. Her mouth was open, staring at the scene before her in shock. No one else was paying attention to them. They had their own battles to fight. Bulla knew she had to do something. Her mind wanted her to move but her body wouldn't obey! "Move! Damn it! I have to save my friend! Pan...is...my best friend! I'm not...doing anything! If...I don't do something...she will die! Why can't I move?! MOVE! I HATE MYSELF FOR BEING SO DAMN SCARED!" Bulla screamed and her voice became deeper. Everyone in the arena were distracted by a green light emitting from the orb inside which Frost and the Saiyan girls were fighting. Bulla's muscles bulked up, her height grew, her hair spiked up and turned green and a green aura enveloped her. Bulla had transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Before Frost could notice, Bulla slammed a punch to his face from the side. It created a massive shockwave. Frost was hurt so bad, his tail slipped off Pan's neck. The girl gasped for air. Vegeta looked at his daughter in shock. "How can there be two Legendary Super Saiyans in the same Universe?! We already have Broly!" Whis looked into his staff. It appears that the Universes that comprise of Saiyans always have two Legendary Super Saiyans in each Universe every thousand years. A male and a female and there is a time when they are both alive. Universe 7 has found their Legendary Super Saiyans. The only question now is, 'Who is the Male Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 6?'" Meanwhile, Bulla had grabbed Frost's tail and was slanming him down here and there in the signature Legendary Super Saiyan style attack of grabbing and slamming the opponent around. Frost was screaming in pain every time Bulla slammed him down.

Finally, Frost's tail broke off when Bulla slammed him against the ground one last time. Bulla was totally Beserk. She had only one goal. Kill Frost. Pan, who had recovered, quickly went behind Frost, opposite to Bulla. Bulla raised her hands and touched the ends of her palms together. Pan knew this attack. With the same deep voice, Bulla started. "FINAL..."

Pan continued. "KAMEHAME...HAAAA!"

Frost was neatly caught in the intentional crossfire. The two Super Saiyans gave it everything they had. Frost was helpless. He screamed as loudly as he could, trying to break free, but to no avail. His body was shatterd from both sides and slowly, his screams faded. That was the end of Frost.

Both girls went back to their base forms. They'd used too much power. Bulla passed out immediately. That transformation was truly something. Pan smiled. They'd won. Both of them. Together. They had done it. "We are proud of you." Pan heard her Grandpa say. She looked at him. He was in his Ultra Instinct form, but was smiling. Sin wasn't dead yet. The orb was still around them. They were still stuck. They had to wait until Sin was dead. They were too tired to fight anymore. For now, all they could do was watch the ongoing battle.

The Saiyan Girls defeated Frost! But the others are still fighting! What will happen? Who is the Male Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 6?! Find out next time in, Dragon Ball Ultra 2!

 _This was a very tough chapter to write. I made it longer than usual and tried to describe fight scenes more accurately as you asked. Please tell me in the reviews as how else I could make the story writing wise. Enjoy!_


End file.
